wergmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Amara
Also called "the silent land" or "the state of the dead" is a collection of counrties located on "Broken heart isle" south-east od Aux. General history After the undead escaped the wrath of senkai people they found refuge in the exclave of inori. Most native people either died or escaped to senkai and now only a few remain. There was quite a problem amongst unzan's forces: what to do with theese living? Vampires simply wanted to use them as food source but other undead, retaining a bit of their humanity, refused. The problem soon resolved itself as the people of old Inori were tired of all the famine and raging espanians and saw their savior in unzans dead legions. In reverence, the People pledged themselves to the New ruler, tending to the crops which feed their people. Such is their devotion to Unzan that they often fight in his service and should one of their numbers die, their body would be carried to the great library so their bones could be used to create constructs and serve their high lord for eternity. The Great war. After the creation of the new land in the grand ritual many looked upon Unzan as a dishonorable and weak ruler. His ruled with an iron fist, dealing brutaly with everyone who even slightly questioned his rule. Unzan demanded high taxes from his people with left the population poor. But for all his "evil" deeds, he brought Amara in to the era of splendon unseen in other civilizations. Soon many, many undead dreamed about the chance to push their agendas and gain rule over Amara. And the chance came. After Unzan was left weakened by the disaster that was the ritual of land creation many finally rose up angainst Pink lord. Artisans, lesser lords, criminals, some unloyal necroseers... all wanted the crown so they proceeded to fight with unzan's forces and with eachother. Seeing how they were all undead it was quite a show to behold. Soldiers fell only to be brought back in to the fight few moments later. At first Unzan was in denial of the situation but soon he realized the truth. In this very moment all good things left in high king's heart were snuffed-out and Unzan was filled with thunderous wrath. He sent his stil loyal servants to stop the rebels. In a few days golden legion of royal guards riped through dozens of fighting undead factions. The remaining ones decided to unite and settle the crown question only after Pink lord is killed. The fight with Unzan's army turned in to a stalemate, where neither side was able to make any gains. The great battle in the middle of the island lasted for so lond that Sarjo from now rebel force went to the old world and asked numerous factions for help. With help of some external powers they finally managed to make small gains. The Pink lord's force was pushed to the western shore. At a finall stand Unzan himself fought with many lords including Chang'e herself. After long duel sides seemed to be equal but Phas, standing by pink lord's side, Turned against high king and stabed him trough the great eye. Unzan was left on his knees, blind and bleading. Chang'e stood before him and asked for unzan to back down and let all return to the old days, when he was the great hero. Unzan stood up and refused.. then followed with many, many, many personals insults regarding everyone allways betray him. He then said that he would rather get torn apart by raging group of gigants than return to beeing weak. Chang'e struck unzan down, decapitating him. In the following moments rebel forces were close to victory. In the final act of desperation Nagash released his whole magical power to create a barrier that repulsed every rebel away, but Nagash himself died in the process. The time passed and Unzan seemed defeated. The rebels split in to smaller factions and proceeded to strugle for domination over the continent... but soon most settled down in smaller states. But not all was good.. in the north-west loyal followers of the Great High Lord were reassembling.. weakend but present, and with time even Pink king himself was resurrected. Every good thing in Unzan's soul was now gone. And he swore vengence upon all. Old unzan died that day... and a new Lord was born, with memories of his past purposefully repressed and soul driven by rage and pride he looked upon the world. Current Amaran states: Great artisan order Formed from the artisans and good souls of Amara. Unlike most undead they are notable in accualy caring about their living subjects. They have created a state where slavery is illegal and both living and the dead can coexist in harmony. Artisans, lead by Sarjo, seek only to live in peace and create art and sience. Phas Dynasty Lead by Phas "the great" is a dynasty of dedicated researchers. Some are skilled in arts raging from necromancy to fleshcraft. Phas himself hates all life and searches for a way to purge the earth of the living. (Some think that he is still loyal to unzan and his beryal was planned long in advance) Pilgrims of light A group of undead zealots that take up an oath to cleanse corruption. They seek to destroy Vampires, Fleshcrafted monsters and even undead themselves. They are great warriors that relly on strengh rather than petty magic. After destroing evil, pilgrims will search for a way to leave this mortal realm and finally rest. Exiles of Lahar A collective of pirates, criminals and mercenaries from all across Amara. With no real law in this realm they are happy to raid and plunder all acros amara and beyond, reaching as far as the cannals and pajet. Bhagar Dynasty A highly mysterious group of individuals. They are supposedly a group of master assasins and hunters. Their cities seem to be empty and Amarans from othey dynasties suspect they are simply living in a web on tunnels and necropoilias built beneth the sands. Enemy armies that invaded this land quickly learned that they will be ambushed from under the dunes and their generals killed before the battle even starts. Enok Dynasty Founded by Lord Enok, is perhaps the closest thing that resembles a living civilization... event tho only dead live there. They go about their daily lives, growing crops, trading and enjoing pleasures. They seen to be in denial of their own undeath. The Enok himself often asks for food only to stare at it rotting away. Djesk Dynasty A state founded by prince Djesk "the magnificent". They are very definition of the traditional dynasty. Concords of Slaves work to build monuments to his majesty, dynast army keeps the peace, vain rullers demand gold... typical. They seem to be very levelheaded and analitic, sometimes taking years before making any sort of decision. Court of Kharus Nobles united by Queen Atum. They seek to take over entirety of Amara and bring it in to the golden days. Kharus undead want nothing more than power over the country and love of its undead populace. For unknown reasons They seem to gold a gruge against the vampires. Followers of Unzan The loyal servants of The High King. They slowly rebuild and reasemble to one day take over amara and the world. They continiue the search for 2nd reawekening. The great barrier created by grand necromancer is mantained and kept in place to repel any unworthy fool that dares to enter Unzan's domain. Unzan himself grew to be very prideful and vain, demanding that he is loved by the people. He understands that a ruler should be both loved and feared. Unzan hates when anyone questions his rule and often simply kills them in 1v1 duel. Architecture. Buildings of Amara are built with much splendour. Houses are simple, large, multi-sory rectangles with flat roofs that often serve as gardens. Marble, sandstone and white stone decorated with gold, jewels and exotic wood is a common sight. Amarans are said to love their statues, located at street corners, roofs, built-in to walls... a forein traveler can often feel overwhelmed by theese stone and golden creatures, pearing from every direction. Religion As of year 714 a.s.m or so called "the final step" many lesser religions of Amara are combined in to one faith - Neherism. This faith puts much importance on the soul's power and the afterlife rather than gods or miracles. Amarans belive the soul is constructed out of 3 parts: the pure lifeforce, the inner subconscious beeing and of the conscious "me". Amarans belive that upon death the lifeforce is drained from the body and connects with the universe itself, the "beeing" and "me" become a "stargazer". Upon becoming the stargazer soul is free to travel the universe and sometimes, due to its unstable nature, interact with it. Some members oh Neherism cult go as far as to say souls can create whole universes through their thought. Most of living Amaran citizens see this "soul realm" as a sort of anteroom, where they can wait and learn about universe until the resurrection ritual is rediscovered and they can be resurrected in to a golden paradise Amara will become. Till that day their well preserved bodies wait in large necropolia under the land. Gods of Neherism. Neherism does not have gods in the traditional sense. The people simply show respect to powerfull souls of aincient heros. Things such as simple ancestor cult are also common. Priests of Neherism notably say that "there is only one force here on earth we must follow. And that is High father Unzan". Slavery There are 2 classes of slaves in the state of the dead: - High slaves - A better class of servants. They serve as personal slaves to wealthy citizens. There are a few ways one can become a member of this class... Members of the enemy armies who surrendered and beged for mercy, slaves gifted by another countries, citizens who sold themselves for a limited time. While lacking numerous citizen rights they are generally threated kindly and can even rise in ranks and become full citizens. If one dies a slave he will be burried in a tomb complex along his master. - Low slaves - The lower class of slaves. They serve as hard labor and expandable meatbags. They are captives of war who did not bend the knee before Unzan's might and people who wandered in to the silent land. For when something enters the land it is threated as its property. After their rather short life in service their bodies are harvested for organs, bones and souls. Military "Expired army does not have a need for food nor water, therefore is logistical heaven for any general." Wado While true that the land of the dead still boasts a sizable population of the living creatures ready to serve in combat, the army is constructed allmost exclusivly of the undead and constructs. There are two notable exceptions to that rule however: - The bird-people units used as recon and long range harrasment. - The defence group - every citizen, living or dead, is obligated to serve a month long military training. When one of the cities is atacked the living population will fight hand in hand with the undead to defend it. Quest for the second awakening The first great ritual brought back a tide of dead back on to this world. Unzan's plan was to raise an army of mindless binded bones fully subjgated to his will, but during the incantation a unexplained error occured. While normal undead someties raised by equesi necromancers and jiang shi of xi are just a reanimated body devoid of self awareness and any logical abilities the ones raised by Unzan and Nagash kept most of their soul aspects intact. The pink lord and Nagash could not repeat this however. Now, a few years later members of the Necroseer monestary look for a way to recreate the ritual... but for now their efforts ammount to nothing. The living citizens are promised to be ressurected when the time commes. Their bodies well preserved wait in large tomb complexes for a day of rewakening should it ever come.